


Love.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post RC route.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Short drabble of MinAo life.





	

It’s no longer freezing cold as winter has passed to welcome spring.

The sight of the warm sun along with familiar sounds of the forest animals broke the white silence. An almost eerie whiteness that was previously filled with snow as the forest creatures hid away for their hibernation or flew south to warmer climate.

Due to this welcoming and warm weather, Aoba fell asleep on the couch with a light snore. On his lap were half finished folded laundry. Ren slept beside his feet, he too was half covered by a sock as if it’s his small blanket.

That was how Mink found him with an amused smile.

Lightly he walked his way to approach his partner.

The sounds of heavy footsteps of a pair of boots woke the younger man. But he still remained limped with his eyes closed. Pretending to sleep as he thought Mink would just walked past to the kitchen.

However the footsteps halted very near to Aoba. He could feel his lover’s large presence and body heat. He stood there watching Aoba in silence.

Aoba almost wanted to crack open an eye to see what Mink was doing so close.

He didnt have to wait long as Aoba then felt the gentlest touch to his hair.

Mink reached out to grasp a lock of his blue hair. One of his most favourite thing when he’s around his beloved.

Aoba no longer felt pain but it was still a tad ticklish as Mink rubbed the strands between his fingers like it’s the most precious thing in the world.

By now Aoba was having trouble to keep a blank sleeping face and hoped Mink would quickly walk away now.

A soft laugh reached Aoba’s ears.

“I knew you were awake since few minutes ago, Aoba.”

The younger man pouted as he open his eyes and sat up straight with a blush.

“Were you teasing me to check how long I’ll last? Bet you were planning to pinch my nose or poke my cheek.”

Aoba cant imagine Mink being playful but to be honest there were times when the stoic man has his... teasing moments. Especially when they were in bed.

A blush crept up Aoba’s cheeks at the memories when few years ago they reunited and Aoba learned Mink’s surprising side. Including he’s such a cuddler as well!

“continue your rest, it’s my turn to cook tonight. Stay here until dinner is ready.”

Mink gently caressed Aoba’s hair with the back of his fingers before walking away.

The sensation reminded Aoba again of that time. Back when the two of them were in Platinum Jail and Aoba woke up briefly to see Mink prayed by the bedside.

It was a hazy memory and Aoba remembered how sleepy he was then. Before he completely succumbed to sleep, Aoba clearly remembered the soft sensation of someone touching his most sensitive part of the head.

Who was it?

“M-Mink...”

The artisan halted and turn around, “yes Aoba?”

Mink only form such gentle voice to his only beloved family.

Aoba wanted to ask. But at the same time he felt like it’s such a silly question.

Who else could it be anyway?

With a childish grin, Aoba smiled brightly.

“I love you.”

Mink widened his eyes in surprise. As if he’s still learning the fact Aoba really did came and search for him. That Aoba has such tender affections to him.

The partner chuckled and smiled from the bottom of his heart.

“I know.”

-end?

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing but my writer's block made me whatever I wrote ended up crap so I decided to post whatever that was a tiny bit decent. Sorry.


End file.
